left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Smoker
Ridiculous Denkkar 03:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC) It makes me laugh that this is a "featured" article considering how inaccurate it is. I was going to simply fix it when I realized I'd have to re-write the whole thing, and I've already done this in the Tactics section anyway. # Getting noosed does not require teammate intervention if you are quick since you can shoot the smoker before losing the ability to wield a weapon # Smoke getting in the way of your shot? We got uzi's and shotguns for crying out loud. Accuracy by volume anyone? # The best time to attack the smoker is to wait for it to attack your teammate so you can follow the tongue back to it. LOL. So not playing on your team. # Complete omission of effects of melee on teammate, tongue, and smoker # You can chat over voice comm loud and clear while getting choked... would be more awesome if you couldn't tank at all like the article says, but it doesn't work that way # "Look for places where the smoker would choke someone". The randomness of the spawn makes this of little value. You are better off just listening for coughing and keeping a buddy nearby. : I only "featured" it because I needed a literally random article to feature, just to test out how it would look in the layout. But yeah, it was pretty bad :( takua108 12:30, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Good to know there was a method behind the madness. Sorry, I didn't follow the "wiki way" and flamed. I just felt that frustrated. Denkkar 00:00, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Mutated height? I've noticed that the Smoker seems very tall. Could this be a mutation, or was the human he used to be just a tall guy? He's just skinny, actual smoking can severely reduce your weight, so stay away from those cigarettes, kiddies! 03:31, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps the designers made him tall intentionally so that not only will he stand out (because let's face it, if he wasn't tall and had smoke around him, we wouldn't notice him during a horde attack) and possibly so that if a survivor was constricted, another survivor could kill the smoker from the front, i.e. Shoot over the survivor's head. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 21:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hey, can somebody get some screenshots of the Smoker? It would be nice to have one of the Smoker strangling somebody, and maybe even the cloud of smoke the Smoker leaves behind when it's killed. If you have one you're considering adding, but you're not sure about, feel free to show me. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:35, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Here, I uploaded this one. Another tactic when playing as a Smoker Pulling Survivors that are very high up (eg; top of the elevator shaft on No Mercy Finale) while standing down below will result in not only them being separated from the group, but a very decent chunk of fall damage. Different ledges may produce different results however, and result in them hanging from ledges rather than being pulled down. -- Generally this is as a result of falls that do not prompt the survivor "oh shi- i'm falling" response already (like the rooftop on Map3 of No Mercy that the survivors must cross). Learning these ledges and how to get people down from them is an integral smoker strategy to quickly incap survivors. Corinthian-blue 00:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Bill look-alike? hey im probably being stupid but doesanyone notice the smoker and bill seem similar * they both have cargo pants * they both have green jackets and white undershirts * bill smokes the smoker is well a smoker im probably wrong but also in the l4d2 trailer at 00:40 a zombie that has a jacket similar to zoey is killed maybe its hinting at the survivors fates Yeah, and since bill obviously smokes, he would likely become a smoker if he were to become infected. Maybe it's just me, but I watched the full intro video, where bill gets ensnared and louis gets pounced. Here's the thing : After watching that, I played single player on no mercy. I didn't get pounced on once in the entire campaign. Every hunter I encountered pounced louis. And I was playing as bill, and the smoker only attacked me. Nobody but me got ensnared in the entire campaign. Hmmmm... --Dfskelleton 19:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Dude, had 2 say: great comparisons. never really noticed all that. SuperMutantSlayer450 Totemtrouser 07:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 07:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ahhh, I don't think so. I remember reading somewhere that Valve said that they will be still using the Left 4 Dead Survivors later on in the series (probably just to calm down the Pill lovers). Besides, that's just silly... Infected Survivors... Well, it could be an Easter Egg but who knows. Zikkun 13:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) eh idk all i know really is that the smoker and bill wear similar clothes and i hope your right cuz i wanna see vavle pull a resident evil and have reaccuring characters but at the same time they cant all survive and it would also be cool to have a boss fight wtih zombie bill Totemtrouser 17:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 17:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :The original four Survivors are supposed to be immune. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 20:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) they think they are but maybe they just never changed in the story Totemtrouser 18:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 18:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :No, I'm pretty sure they're immune. They frequently say they're immune, and judging by everything they've been through...I believe them. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 00:01, 17 July 2009 (UTC) well i thought of something its sorta weird but *Francis hates hunters *louis hates tanks *Zoey hates boomers *Bill hates smokers Could the smoker be a fellow army veteran? Anyway sorta weird that the survivors all hate 1 specific infected--Ill97 19:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Well, for louis hating the tank, who doesn't hate the tank? for zoey, she probably doesn't like the gross, icky slime to get all over her, but, then again, who would like it? Bill probably hates smoker because they are som similar, and everyone hates the witch, so the only SI left is the hunter.--Supermutantslayer450 15:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Maybe bill traveled back in time and became a zombie so he could constrict himself? XD Okay, so bill probably hates smokers, but zoey probably loves them. The smoker I=is like the edward cullen of zombies (even though I HATE edward cullen). Don't you see zoey's face light up with joy when his tongue wraps around her?--Dfskelleton 19:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Smoker disappearing After a Smoker choked a team mate in the Drains, the Smoker, with his tongue cut, tried to run away to escape. I followed him, while also shooting him then when he climbed down a ladder, he's suddenly gone? Why? Dabrules 12:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Only 1 smoker? Are you sure? I've played a lot of versus games where there have been 2 smokers at once, tho it is quite uncommon as these things go :Have you tried that new survival mode downloadble thing?I had 4 smokers on my tail at once,then shortly after,2 tanks,5 smokers and a group of pissed off boomers. You waste my time, motherfucker. 19:19, 27 July 2009 (UTC) no only one smoker can appear in versus mode it is possible to get more than 2 hunter at once but the rest will spawn one at a timeBigDogW 19:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I have seen a glitch were an infected team has made an army of Infected maybe this is possible for smokers as wellThemanwiththeplan 21:19, 17 November 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|See? Look at this. Instant Pull, good teamwork or cheating? I play with a team on Gamebattles for L4D. Were really good and we usally take advantage of the instant pulls found in every campaing. Almost all other teams try to take advantage of it to. Now I don't mean something where everyone jumps down a hole or ladder and one guy gets smoked behind. I mean where they either fall to thier death (The Crane, Dead Air, pull them off the dumbster) or where a Smoker and Hunter team up (Farmhouse Finale, Blood Harvest. If a Smoker can pull a survior to either side near the cliff and a hunter pounces who ever frees them pushing people back, one survivor may fall to thier death.) I know it's most likely game mechanics and exposed areas not made for intentional use but I never seen it as cheating. Becuase it makes sence. Ghost slashing is just cheap and not possible. So is the power hsot. But it someone did really get pulled over a ledge and was hanging, and someone jump on them cuaseing them to fall 10 storys, they would most likely die. Even more so if the guy who jump on you had claws. So we beat a few teams, doing good for noobies in team battles then we instant pull one guy and they complained it was exposeing glitches. Some of the offical matches are monitoers (that one wasn't) and GameBattles never decalred it cheating. But when our team ask for there offical stnace they said they hadn't decided yet. Now number twos almost here and uif they can't decide if it should be officaly allowed in tournaments I doubt they will but I was wondering what some of the people on this site thought. So how do you feel about it?Crossy the Coward 13:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't call it cheating. As a Smoker, however, I try to limit how much I do it, because I know how aggravating it can be to die with 100 health. I'd prefer to incapacitate the only Survivor that is not covered in Boomer bile, whilst the others are oblivious to his situation. Works every time. :D --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 13:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, man, that's not cheating. Cheating is a group of survivors who can magically heal themselves when they have no medkits and when they pounce people, somehow the hunter and survivor fly 50 feet in the air, making it impossible to save them, That is cheating. They booted me while I was on the other team for killing one of them! I've pounced plenty of people when they're hanig off of a cliff, its fun!--Dfskelleton 19:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Good Ambush Spots Does anyone think that section I wrote is helpful? I just figured people who have trouble finding any good ways to actually attack the survivors and get a good chunk of their health would find that helpful. I would enjoy any praises or critisiscms. Also, does anyone think I should write a similar section for Hunters?--Supermutantslayer450 18:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes,as long as it goes into the Tactics section,personally i prefer suiciding untill i become a tank or boomer,then the fun starts. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) yes to both the hunter page and the smoker page being helpful, or just 1?--Supermutantslayer450 21:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Both. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 11:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, too late. :) I already wrote the hunter section, probably after you wrote that comment, but before I saw it. Check it out. --Supermutantslayer450 02:01, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Smokers new look Look at the smoker in L4D2 it appears that the infection has became even more worse then before. Mutations on his shoulder blade and a second tongue flopping around everywhere. I wish we could use the second tongue! --Kirby888 20:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) There's also tongues coming out of the growth on his shoulder, if you hadn't noticed. ;) So there's probably about 4 or 5 tongues. That'd rock, but be horribly unfair, if you could snag all the Survivors at once. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) So, does this hurt, help, or do nothing to the theory that the tongue is actually the intestines? [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 23:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hurts Why is the intestines coming from the shoulder area then? cleary a tongue. --Kirby888 23:49, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :That also raises the question, "Why is there a tongue coming from his shoulder?" [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 23:55, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Who the heck came up with the idea that it's his intestines? Looks nothing like intestines. It's a mutated tongue. In L4D2 smokers have mutated further so more tongues are randomly sprouting up out of the tumours but they seem to be useless and are just effects of the rapid mutation. It would be fun if you could pull 2 survivors at once, one with the tongue on his back, one with his regular (?) tongue. He looks cool, but I like the old smoker better.--Dfskelleton 19:49, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Infected names I played Dead Center as Ellis. Me and my team were almost at the beginning of the chapter, so Survivors don't know SI's names. Smoker got me, and Ellis said: Smoker's got me!" How is that possible? Bug?ŊυĐε 15:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Because the random names they came up with come @ random. For example in swamp fever Rochelle called a a charger a Hee-haw. which by this point in the campaign they already dignified the special infected with names only to call it a charger after being grabbed. It's not a bug..... and is pretty much a useless discussion topic but answered nonetheless. Feigning Tiger Jan 19, 2010 You also gotta remember that they have limited quotes for stuff like that. Valve didn't make stuff like when they're getting constricted, so you won't here them say "Tounge guy's got me!"CHARG3R 23:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Done with the Smoker Table I did a little editing (sorry for the number of times I edited it at the start I needed to get used to it) Made a table to make informations easier to acess (or at least without going through pages full of text). Many friends of mine complained that you can't really find much game mechanics in this wiki or at least you need to drift through walls of text to find them. I tried to do something about that and this is the product... I could bet that I have forgot some things, but as far as I can tell its pretty accurate. All the information is from some testing I do with some friends occasionally. I also plan on doing simliar tables for all the other infected too... there are also some other things I want to add but it doesn't really fit in with the whole table thing. Your thoughts about it? I hope its appreciated Wyeth00 23:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) BTW: I am heavily inspired by the really well done TF2 tables over at the TF2 Wiki (in case you are wondering)